


practice room

by ohcanadagoose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, this is my first ever published piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcanadagoose/pseuds/ohcanadagoose
Summary: chenji fluff in the practice room!
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	practice room

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as the tag said, i wrote this instead of sleeping HAHA i got stressed from tonight’s ncity chaos and decided to try out writing a fic to take my mind off things :) it’s not the best piece out there and i’m just publishing it for the heck of it BUT i hope y’all like it somewhat HAHA <3 x

another day had come to a close. the sun long retired, allowing the moon to take its rightful place in the midst of the stars. the skyline was sprinkled in its own kind of stars, a glittering sight in contrast to the midnight blue sky.

it was a late sunday night, the city resting in preparation for a new day. all were asleep in bed, all but two boys. jisung and chenle, ever the inseparable duo.

the pair found themselves back in the practice room. the room of dreams and triumphs, of pain and sacrifice. the room of friendship, and eventually, love.

jisung and chenle always knew they had an unexplainable bond. call it destiny or a mere too good to be true coincidence, that didn’t matter anymore. the connection is real and pure.

it is so genuine that they were able to find strength in each other. the kind that moves you forward when your feet refuse to do so. they found comfort; the kind that engulfs your aching heart in the softest, most patient, and most gentle hug. they found courage; the kind that reminds you that you are worthy to chase after the dreams that your heart truly desires. and it’s all thanks to that connection that they found rhythm. a steady, constant, reassuring beat to find peace in amidst the chaos of their world.

to be in the practice room means to listen to the beat and move by its guidance. this had been ingrained into jisung and chenle’s very soul since they were trainees waiting to debut. tonight is no different. so as the music began, jisung and chenle took their positions and began to move. 

but unlike regular practices, they were in their own little bubble tonight. so as the music played, they were allowed to lose themselves in the thoughts and feelings that the melody plucked from their memories.

as jisung and chenle wrapped their arms around each other, lightly swaying to ballad in the background, they relived their idol days. every era, every stage, every fight, laugh, tear, disappointment, and success shared with the dreamies played in their mind. it was nearly quiet in the practice room with only the melodious track breaking the silence. “this feels wrong,” chenle suddenly thought aloud, “this room was rarely this...peaceful.” jisung smiled fondly and said “after all these years, i’m sure the practice room wouldn’t mind a break.” chenle just snorted and back to comfortable silence they went, content with just each other’s company.

as the song was coming to an end, chenle broke the spell once more. he held jisung tighter as he sincerely sang, “just promise you’ll never change, and i’ll always be the same. we’ll be dancing the same groove when we’re 92, the same as 17.” jisung then returned the squeeze and also sang along, wanting chenle to never forget his promise of forever. “i wanna love you as strong when we’re 92, the same as 17.”

/ end /


End file.
